A different beginning
by xXxRosalottiexXx
Summary: What would happen if Legolas was with Aragorn when he met the Hobbits in Bree?
1. An unexpected arrival

**Disclaimer- I own nothing**

**Summery- What would happen if Legolas was with Aragorn when they met the Hobbits in Bree?**

**A/N- I can't do characters very well so sorry if they seem OOC, I am basing my knowledge on how they act on different fanfics that I have read as I haven't watched the films in a while (sorry, I don't have the patience to read the book!) but I still can't get them to sound right. Just a heads up- I am also not going to add too much elvish as I don't know much but italics mean that they are talking in elvish.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>It was a cool, summers evening. The wind attacked anyone stupid enough to be out in the open, the full moon shone down smiling at the world below. An owl hooted in the distance, the sound seemingly deafening in the still, silent night and the many stars twinkled peacefully casting a calming sensation upon the land despite the weather. There was nothing to be seen except from a small village in the distance and the lone form of a ranger travelling steadily through a large field.<p>

Aragorn looked over at the specs of light in the distance and sighed, it was at least another day's journey to Bree, who knows what could happen to the Hobbits in that time? He doubted that they would've had any training in combat and would have a hard time defending themselves if the need arose. He hoped it wouldn't.

He had agreed to help Gandalf by looking after the Hobbits until he met up with them and to lead them to Rivendell if he still hadn't arrived by the new moon. That was in four days. Aragorn hoped that Gandalf would be there before him, the people in Bree were wary of him because of his ranger status and there was no doubt that the Hobbits would be too. He didn't look forward to trying to gain their trust, even just a small portion of it. Just enough that they would be willing to come with him on the two week trip to the elven kingdom. To the place that he was proud to call home.

He took a deep breath and doubled his pace hoping to cut down time and continued on his journey, long blades of grass scratching exposed skin, it was then that he heard a sound that he was dreading. A snap. The sound of a careless foot on a small, dry twig. Aragorn probably would have missed it if it wasn't for the fact that he had been raised by elves and had received their training, he knew what sounds to look out for to listen for any unwanted company. He had wished he could have finished his journey without any trouble. His hand drifted to his sword and Aragorn braced himself for attack, "_Sîdh Estel_." He sighed in relief. He knew that voice. That familiar voice was as welcome as a cool breeze on a hot summer's day. Turning around to make sure that it was who he thought it was, he smiled, and there was no mistake. He wouldn't miss this person in a crowd, not with this person's sleek, blond hair and skinny build. He wouldn't miss Legolas anywhere.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Sorry but like it says in my bio, I am a very slow updater! Hopefully the next chapter will be up before the New Year but no promises.**


	2. Arrival at Bree

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything recognisable.**

**A/N- Thanks for all the kind reviews! It really means a lot to me that people are enjoying this fic. Constructive criticism is encouraged as I am writing fanfics to improve my writing (I want a good grade in English!) so please inform me of any improvements that are needed. Also if you want this to go a certain direction tell me as I will try to include it.**

"Legolas!" breathed Aragorn, unwilling to raise his voice above a low whisper, "what are you doing here?"

"I was on my way to Rivendell to deliver a message when I saw you in the distance and thought I ought to investigate." Legolas explained, his voice as equally as low as his friend's. They both glanced around them cautiously and seeing no danger continued in a brisk pace towards Bree, the rustling of the trees drowning out most of the sound.

For a while they both walked in silence, Legolas seemingly understanding the need for a quick pace. When they had reached a path they slowed slightly and prepared to face civilisation. Aragorn tightened his cloak and messed his hair slightly to look more like the ranger the citizens of Bree feared, watching this, Legolas drew up his hood to hide his pointy ears and the ethereal glow that seemed to emanate from him. Neither one was recognisable so they both relaxed slightly knowing that they were as safe as they could be at that moment.

They carried on and it was only a few hours until they had reached the gates of Bree. Luckily, they were allowed entry immediately even though it was late at night, for the guard had recognised Aragorn (or Strider as they knew him) and realised that it would be best for him if he had a swift entry. Only once they had settled in the darkest most obscure corner in the Prancing Pony did they start up a conversation and even then they were wary of eavesdroppers and didn't share any incriminating or secret information.

* * *

><p>It was hours before the Black Rider gave up trying to sniff them out but luckily Merry and Pippin seemed to sense the need for silence and waited until it was gone. Frodo and Sam had only enough time for a brief explanation on what was going on before they heard the loud screech of the rider, symbolising that it was nearby. Luckily, Merry knew where the ferry was and they quickly ran through the forest, mindful on not creating too much noise. It was as the small boat was coming into view that they caught a glimpse of what was chasing them and it struck fear into their hearts. The rider was tall and dark, his face was hidden by a large hood and he was on a dark majestic looking horse. He had long, bony fingers and his cloak flapped in the wind.<p>

Although their chest were burning from exertion, they immediately doubled their pace and made it to the ferry in just enough time. Three of them did. Looking back they noticed that Frodo had been left behind and was now being closely chased by the Rider. They yelled their encouragements and Merry unwound the ferry as Frodo drew closer so that they were further away from the Rider. It was as Frodo jumped on that the Rider made a sudden stop, the Hobbits breathed a sigh of relief, it was afraid of water! They were safe for the time being and as they drifted across the lake***** Frodo and Sam finally told their two friends what was happening

* * *

><p>Their stay at the prancing pony was quite uneventful. The hours blended together and the time seemed to pass swiftly. It was on the final day before the new moon that anything of interest happened. Four Hobbits entered the pub and although they were obviously trying to remain inconspicuous, they immediately drew the attention of the two observers. They watched from the shadows silently, trying to decide when to make their move. Should they wait for the few hours left to make sure that Gandalf wouldn't arrive at the last minute or should they make a move now to try and get a head start? As they were mulling it over something, or someone, made their decision for them. One of the hobbits, obviously quite drunk suddenly shouted "Frodo Baggins! He's my cousin…." Aragorn started. He shared a look with Legolas and they came to an agreement. They would act as soon as possible.<p>

Legolas stood up and started to walk toward the door, acting as though he was going to leave but in reality making sure that no one else would. As he was doing this Aragorn started to make his way towards the hobbits and as he was doing so one of them stumbled and disappeared. He knew what this was and it wasn't good. Now everyone in the pub would know that something not quite right was going on. He had to act fast and he had to act now!

* * *

><p><strong>*I can't remember what that body of water is but let's just call it a lake!<strong>

**A/N- Some of this text is directly from the movie (I found clips on YouTube) so obviously I don't own it. Also I know that this is a very quick update but it is the only chapter that was pre-written so I thought I ought to put it up now! Don't get used to this though, I don't have anything else written :P Think of this as a Christmas present from me to all of you lovely readers!**


End file.
